The Smash Master
by Roy-Desu13
Summary: At the Smash Mansion crazy things happen, including fights and tears. Everyone gets along swell, most of the time... One day something happens and blood is spilled.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters, sadly Nintendo does, i did OC on the personalities though. **

**WARNING: slight gore. Angst later on.**

**Chapter 1: Banishment**

The room was dark and I could hardly breathe, I looked towards the face of the culprit. It started to get blurry as I smacked and flailed my arms at the attacker with all the strength I had left hoping, praying they would remove their hands from my throat. but it was too late, my eyes fluttered shut and I thought to myself, 'this is it,_ im dead.' _

"..th, Marth!" i sat uppanting, I turned my head to see my best friend, Roy, standing next tomy bed. "I knocked but you didnt answer,"

I squinted and rubbedmy eyes

"are you ok?"

_"Yeah, Im fine"_

_"_Alright, well everybodys waitingso get ready!"

_"I'll be th_ere in a minute."

"Okay," he left the room. I couldn't quite remember the dream I had, but I remember it being life threatening. I reached for my clothes and changed into them. I stood in front of my mirror adjusting my shirt. I put my 'tiara' on, why does everyone call it that? I walked to the door and froze. That's strange, I thought I heard someone. Oh well, I walked out of my room and walked to our usual meeting place.

As i marched into the meeting room i was greeted by my friends and an angry Roy with arms crossed and tapping his foot. 'So impatient…'

"Finally…" Roy breathed out, "what took so long?"

"Im sorry if you're so impatient Roy."

"Ug… Whatever! just get over here so we can discuss our attack," he sounded irritated.

"Golli Roy don't be a baby," Pit spoke up causing Roy to turn beat red.

"I-im not a baby!"

"Guys!" I spoke up "lets just plan our attack, ok?" Roy let out a huff and Pit just nodded happily.

"Ok so first off…" I paused because there was someone new in the room. "And who are you exactly?" The girls with long azure hair looked up "w-who me?"

"Yeah" everyone looked at her waiting for her response causing Link to cough loudly.

"L-Lucina" she whispered so quietly i barely heard her.

"And why are you here?"

Ike spoke up "well shes new and the other team didn't want her so we all decided it was ok until the teams are switched again." They all nodded.

I breathed out and started to finish talking about our attack plan. About two hours later we all left the medium sized room and went to the dining hall for lunch, or breakfast in my case. I got a salad from the food bar and decided to find Roy and sit next to him, when i found him he was deep in conversation with Pit and Dark Pit trying to decide who the toughest fighter was. Not wanting to butt in i looked for Ike who was eating alone. i walked over and sat down across from him. Then noticed Lucina was sitting one table away eating a bowl of soup, alone, on her first day. Feeling empathy for her i told ike id see him later and stood and sat across from Lucina instead. She jumped when i sat down.

"Hey," she just kept eating, "so what brings you to the Smash Mansion?"

"Um… well i got an invitation and accepted, but i don't know why i was invited..." she trailed off looking at the ceiling then back at her soup. 

**Bam!**

I looked over at the table the sound came from, Roy, Dark Pit, and Pit had gone over to Ganondorf and Bowsers table and had been poking them with all their questions until Ganondorf became fed up and stood slamming his fists on the table. "SCRAM!" All three of them ducked to the ground as Ganondorfs fist swung through the air. It missed them but hit Bowser right in the middle of his face. Bowser yelled in anger. "WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT?!" Ganon flinched and shouted back "ITS NOT MY FAULT YOU PRICK! ITS THEIRS," he pointed a guilty finger at the boys and Bowser roared and spat fire to the ceiling. "Im gonna kill you all." By this point Bowser and Ganon had ganged up on the boys and was hitting and punching them around like bean bags until it went too far…

Ganon was holding Roy by the neck as he kept one foot on Pit, who was struggling to get up from the floor and from under Ganons massive foot. A blood curdling scream was heard as Bowser tore through the flesh on Dark Pits arm with his teeth and then threw him to the floor and proceeded to bite him this time on his left wing. Everyone was shocked 'how could he? Why did he?' Another scream was heard but this time from Peach who passed out as everyone turned and looked at her Ganon was stomping on Pit as hard as he could breaking as many of his bones as possible. he turned to Bowser and threw Roy at his spiky shell then bowser paused eating Dark Pits wing and jumped on to his back crushing Roy, who passed out from being choked by Ganon. Just then Master Hand walked in and the whole thing stopped, Bowser and Ganon backed away with fear in their eyes not for what they did but of what Master Hand was going to do to them.

"Whats the meaning of all this?" Master Hand questioned.

"I.. Um… We…" Master Hand cut him off

"Im not asking you." They both looked at the ground "Pit. Tell me." Everyone then looked at Pit who they thought was unconscious.

"We just wanted to know who was stronger between the two.." He barely was able to speak.  
"I guess we were being annoying…"

"So you nearly murdered three, THREE, of my children because they were annoying?!" Bowser and Ganon just smiled. "You two are BANISHED!"

"Wait you can't do that over something so little like this can you?" Bowser questioned but knew the answer when he saw the glares coming from everyone around them.

"Never come back. Ever." Bowser and Ganon walked to the door, Ganon still grinning evilly. After they left slamming the door with a thud everyone rushed over to help the injured children.

**Well I did it! i finally wrote it down. Sorry for all the spelling errors I tried to fix them all but they like to run from me. And yes i know its really short but there will be more longer chapters to come, it's also short because its the first chapter. Anyway… What do you think?! I know its kinda weird so far but it'll all make sense soon, I hope. Also i need pairing requests! Leave in the reviews or PM me and if you're a guest tell me your paring idea in the reviews, and no yaoi pairings allowed! Thanks guys! After I get at least 7-10 pairings ill put up a poll, and yes if you leave your vote in the reviews it'll count.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: I don't own Nintendo stuff.**

**WARNING: nothing really… or is there**

**Chapter Two:**

**Roys POV**

I woke up to a bright light in my eyes and pain soaring through my entire body. I tried to sit up when pain seized me and made me lay back down then i heard a voice "He's up doctor Mario" footsteps rushed over and i was greeted by Doctor Mario and Marth.

"How do you-a feel?" DM (Doctor Mario) questioned while taking my temperature. Then i realised where i was, the med bay, and the memory came back to me of almost being brutally strangled to death.

"W-what happened?" My voice sounded hoarse like i hadn't talked for ever.

"Master Hand came and stopped them… then he, well he banished them from the Smash Tournament and the mansion."

"Really?"

"Yeah… he left the other day to see the high council about it, they might come back."

"Why?"

"They said he had no right to kick them out, especially since this place is meant for fighting." His gaze shifted to the bed across the room and there was a moan heard. i looked and saw DM rush over and help Dark Pit sit up. DM started to apply a salve to his wing it looked like routine to them. I sat up making every bone in my body hurt but ignored it then i realised that i was wrapped in bandages head to toe. I looked around the room for pit and didn't see him anywhere.

"Wheres Pit?" I stared at Marth waiting for an answer.

"We was taken with Master Hand. He was the only conscious one. And well they actually left three months ago… they haven't come back yet. were all really worried. And…"

"Three months ago?!" Marths looked dumbfounded by my outburst.

"Y-yes"

"Ive been out for three whole months?" He nodded "three months…" There was silence until Dark Pit came over and gave me a rough slap on the back.

"Im sure that Pit stains fine. And besides being out for three months is better than having to go through therapy. So quit the moping around and cheer up!"

"I guess…"

"You guess?! Are you kidding me? I gave that wonderfully long speech and all i get is an i guess?" He let out a huff and continued, "well i guess it wasn't that long… or wonderful but still.." His blabbering was interrupted by my stomach demanding for food by roaring. I chuckled nervously "I guess being out that long made me hungry…" They all started to laugh and i started to feel my face burn up.

"Come on.." Marth barely managed to say in between laughter, "lets get you some food." I nodded and tried to stand, i nearly gave the floor a hug but Marth caught me.

"You sure you're all right?"

"Ya im im fine." I let go of Marths arm and limped towards the door with Dark Pit and Marth trailing behind me.

When we got to the cafeteria door i didn't hear the usual clatter and screaming. it was too quiet for my liking. There was the occasional chair squeak but that was it. I dont know why but when I was about to open the door and go into feast on the delicious smells i stopped and just stared.

"What's wrong?" Marth questioned, I didn't respond i just kept staring.

"Roy c'mon im starving," that was Dark Pit.

"Roy?" Marth sounded worried "do you wanna go back and lay down?"

I finally was able to speak, "s-sorry i just felt a little uneasy for a second. W-we can go in now."

"Finally!" Dark Pit came over and pushed the door open. It seemed ten times brighter in the cafeteria then the dimly lit hallway. As we walked in everyone just turned and stared for a second, and then there was a commotion of smashers coming over and hugging me. I was over welmed. I scampered away and ran to Marth to ask him a Question.

"Marth why is everyone acting so weird?"

"W-well its because.. um.. how do i put this?"

"We all thought you were a goner, being in a coma and stuff." That was Toon Link who had just been walking by.

"Wait… What? Y-you never said anything to me about being in a coma or almost dying you just said that i had been asleep for three months." I glared at Marth.

"Actually i lied. I didn't want you to be mad…"

"Its too late for that…"

"Well if you want the truth i'll tell you.." He paused dramatically. "Youve been in a coma for a year and a half." i stood there dumbfounded. Marth just stared waiting for a response. But it never came. I walked out of the cafeteria and trudged up to what i remembered to be my room.

When i walked in all my stuff was there except it was dusty i flopped onto the dusty bed and fell asleep right as i heard a scream.

**Yes chapter 2! Im so happy i actually finished it. Sorry about the cliffhanger… Also i know i said it would be a longer chapter but im really busy with school and such. I still need pairing ideas! So dont be shy tell me! Ok well chapter 3 is on its way within the week or so. **

**Reviews are welcome… (And enforced...)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: Don't own Nintendo… Sadly**

**WARNINGS: slight angst… if you wanna call it that**

**Yay chapter three… so sorry about that cliff hanger. Oh no i didn't put a title for ch 2… forgive me i'll fix it later. It was supposed to be titled awakening.**

**Chapter 3: Departure**

**Marth POV**

After Roy sort of ran/limped out of the cafeteria it went quiet again. After about five minutes smashers started to get up and leave, I myself was getting ready to go up to my room and go to bed when a booming voice sounded through the whole mansion.

"All smashers to the Great Hall!" Kirby let out a terrified scream and the the voice. kept repeating itself. It became rather annoying so i listened to the voice and walked towards the Great Hall. The Great Hall is where all the meeting are held, all the smashers are required to attend or be thrown out of the mansion. I passed some stairs that lead to the second floor and paused, "i feel like im forgetting something…" i whispered so only my ears would hear those words. I shrugged off the feeling and continued on.

When i got to the open doors of the Great Hall i saw about 65% of the Smashers, as i scanned their faces i didn't see Roys. Thats odd… Where could he be… I then remembered he trudged upstairs earlier. Better go get him… I then turned and walked back to the second floor stairs and went up. When i got to Roys old room i pushed open the door slightly and walked in. The first thing i saw was dust, everywhere. i scanned the room slowly then my gaze rested on the lump on the bed.

"Hey Roy." No response. "Roy?" I walked over to the bed and pulled the covers off of him and stared. He was asleep, I was about to shake him slightly to wake him when Mario ran past the open door shouting.

"Quickly everyone to the Great-a Hall!"

How annoying, I turned back to Roy to see him sit up and rub his eyes. "Hey get up we need to go to the Great Hall" A moan came from him and he stood up walking to the door, I followed and we headed to the Great Hall.

When we got there everyone was there talking with each other, walking around, playing pranks, like a family reunion. When we walked in the door slammed shut behind us and disappeared, which caused everyone to jump.

"Take a seat…" Everyone hurriedly sat down as the voice continued talking.

"Im sure you're all confused at who i am. But rest assured no need to worry." A new door appeared and Master Hand floated out with a white winged angel walking behind him. Everyone started to speak all at once until MH (Master Hand) silenced them.

"Listen to me everyone." They all became quiet.

"After a year and a half of fighting with the High Council they have decided to allow the banned Smashers to return." There were gasps heard from all around the room.

"I tried everything in my power but they refused my request to keep them banned…" everyone looked shocked, they had been arguing over this all this time and it was still a no…

"But, I have managed to convince them to let me change a few thing… Would you all look at this screen." A screen appeared and it flashed on revealing a new layout for the Smash Mansion.

"This will not be the only thing to change, some of our older smashers will be leaving us, for reasons to be discussed later. The mansion will take two weeks for me to rebuild. So im sending you all to a resort for the meantime. Also there will be new rules, but for now go collect your things and i will transport you all right away." With that the t.v. flashed off and vanished and the original doors appeared. Everyone was confused but they dared not question MH.

After I had packed all my belongings i grabbed the one suitcase it all fit into and decided to go eat something before we had to leave. As i walked down the hall i could hear yelling and loud footsteps. A Frustrated Doctor mario and Pichu scrambled past me.

**Bam!**

That was Doctor Marios room door. I let out a sigh and went down stairs to find all the Smashers were staring at a floating screen with pictures of some of the Smashers. I was confused so I walked to the front of the crowd to see Master Hand talking to Young Link, Mewtwo, and Roy. There pictures were on the screen as well as Pichu and Doctor Marios. Master Hand then spoke loudly "I'm done fighting with you three go collect your thing so i can send you away!" Still confused i kept watching. Mewtwo whipped his head away and floated to the stairs, followed by Young Link. Roy let out a huff then boldly stated, "why? Why send us away?" Then i understood, Master Hand was talking about some of the Smashers having to leave earlier.

"Thats not something you need to know." Master Hand said it so coldly that i sent a chill down my spine.

"Think about it, weve been here for five years now. You think we have anywhere else to go?"

MH looked dumbfounded and tapped his finger on the ground for a moment then responded.

"It doesn't matter if you don't have anywhere to go."

"Ug! Why does it matter if i know the reason you're kicking us out?!"

"I don't need any clones!"

"C-clones?"

MH sighed in defeat "now you know, might as well explain it to all of our eavesdroppers as well." By then Mewtwo, Young Link, Pichu, and Doctor Mario had come back down.

"Everyone listen, its not that i hate you its just that you're exactly like another Smasher. Doctor Mario is exactly like Mario, expt the fact that you throw pills and you're dressed differently. And Pichu you're just the mini of Pikachu, and your weak. Young Link has the same dilemma as Pichu. Mewtwo has been replaced by Lucario. And Roy, well you're exactly the same as Marth."

"I'm no where close to being the same as that princess!" Roy hissed, I felt hurt by that.

"Personality wise no. But your attacks are almost all the same." Everyone became quiet.

"Now that you know its time to leave."

"Just-a like that?" That was Doctor Mario.

"Pichu pi."

"You have two minutes to say goodbye."

Everyone came rushing over to the leaving Smashers to say goodbye and that they would see them again. No one went to say goodbye to Roy besides me, Pit, Pitoo, and Link. We all stood there in silence. Pit broke the ice.

"So how've you all been in the past year and a half?" No response.

"Pitoo your wing looks great! It looks almost completely healed! and Marth grew an inch!"

"Are you saying that im short?" I gave Pit a playful shove then stated. "So i see you're completely healed as well."

"Oh yeah! I was given this weird thing right after we left and it healed me right up!"

"So why did they take you in the first place?" Pitoo finally spoke up.

"Well they needed a victim to tell the whole story plus Master Hand wanted my help to rewrite the rules and design a couple of new thing for the mansion or i would have been sent right back."

"I see…"

"So Roy hows the past year and a half been for you?" I cringed, Pit didn't know about the coma.

"Fine, i guess. If you consider being in a coma fun." Roy turned and started to walk away when Pit grabbed his arm.

"A c-coma? i had no idea. I'm so sorry!"

"Its fine… If only we hadn't bugged those two none of this would have happened." Roys eyes looked dull and drained of joy, life, everything. He turned back and said "nice knowing you guys." He shook Pit off and walked over to where the other leaving Smashers were standing. It was the teleport platform. MH pushed a button and they vanished.

After they were gone Mh teleported us to a beach resort in Mario Land. Everyone seemed kind of down at the start but once we were settled in at the hotel the mood lightened. We all went in our own groups to attractions or whatever. I decided to just go to sleep Pit and Pittoo went to the amusement park. After I got settled in there was a knock on the door. At first i ignored it but then became irritated and walked over and pulled the door open to reveal a desperate peasant staring at me with her beady little eyes.

"Hi Marth," she sounded shy, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie or um…"

"I'm not in the mood Samus."

"O-oh… ok well let me know if you change your mind." She walked away and i closed the door. Why was she so nervous? Samus hardly ever talks to me and is always hiding from most of the other Smashers. As i flopped on the bed i felt my eyelids start to droop, I let sleep over come me and i drifted into the land of dreams.

**Whoo! CHAPTER 3 was ok. Right? I still need pairings and ya… i might end up pairing Marth and Samus… **

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Anyway review! Let me know what you think! **

**Thanks guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Same as always I dont own any of the characters etcetera...**

**WARNING: Um…. well nothing. EXCEPT mystery and creepy feelings.**

**I hope you have been enjoying my lil fanfic here. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Vacation**

**Marths POV**

I was awoken by a loud rap on the door, tired and grumpy i walked over and forced my hand to open the door. When i opened it no one was there just a plain old cardboard box. Strange, I picked it up and closed the door. I slumped back on my bed and opened it. Inside was a letter. I picked it up to reveal a shiny golden pocket watch. I picked it up and examined it for a moment, there were letters carved into the side i couldn't quite read them so I just held the beautiful watch in my hand and opened the letter.

**Marth,**

**Hes coming for you, i don't have much time to write for i fear they'll discover it was me. They will stop at nothing to find you, they will take everyone dear to you and destroy them. Ive been watching you for a while, its fine if you don't remember me but i was once close to you. I can't go into anymore details but i found you now because of your old friend. I must go i won't let them find you. Dont let your guard down. For their sake. Times running out...**

The letter made no sense neither did the watch, but i guess that explains why i felt like i was being watched so long ago. But who could this person be? Why are they contacting me now? Whos after me? I opened the pocket watch which revealed a normal looking design, lovely number all the way from one to twelve. I gazed at the texture on the outside and ran my finger along it i just stared until there was another knock at the door.

Annoyed i got up answered the door to reveal a cheerful Pit.

"Good morning Marth!"

I forced a smile and responded, "good morning."

"Me and Pitoo were wondering if you wanted to come with us to the hot spring."

Its just like Pit to want to go to the hot springs right away, "um… Maybe later Im still kind of tired."

"Well you know what hot springs are good for don't ya?"

"Well…"

"They help rejuvenate your skin and make you look ten years younger! At least thats what Lady Palutena said."

"Wait are you saying i look old?"

"Well… um, no not at all!" A smirk crept across his face and i sighed in defeat.

"Fine ill come with you, is anyone else going?"

"Well i invited all the smashers but i don't think they're coming."

Considering how happy go lucky and determined he was just now im sure they're all coming. "All right ill get my stuff."

"Ok!" I closed the door and went to my suitcase. I pulled out a casual faded blue t-shirt and some sweatpants. I removed my pajamas, which were just some old clothes i had, and pulled on the sweats and T.

When i went down into the lobby it was full of people. Most of them were Smashers but there were a few families and couples there. I found Pit eating eggs with Pitoo, Link, and Ike. I walked over and sat down.

"Good morning," I turned and looked at Link and nodded.

"So did you end up doing anything yesterday?" That was Ike.

"No i just stayed here and slept."

"What? You should have done something, this is an all expense paid trip. Enjoy it dude." Pitoo stated boldly.

"Not all of it genkis." Ike retorted.

"What did you call me?"

"You dont know what it means? Im shocked Pitoo really i am. I thought you were smarter than that."

"Why I should come over there and…"

"Cant a guy eat in peace for once!" I stared at Link in astonishment, i didn't know he could speak that loud. After he said that the two shup up and just glared at each other for the rest of breakfast.

Once everyone had finished eating a shuttle pulled up with the label 'Hot spring' on the side. We all piled in some of us standing others sitting. I saw Captain Falcon trying to convince Wii fit trainer to sit on his lap, no doubt to do something perverted.

**Slap!**

I turned my head back to see Captain Falcon holding his cheek, Serves him right. The ride over took ten minutes and when we got there the shuttle stunk of Wario. When we got off everyone was gasping for air. We eventually went inside the building and got prepared to go take a soak.

When i walked out to the spring i already started to feel better, i hopped in and decided id let myself relax. Until Ness and Lucas came over and started to splash attack me. At first i ignored them until my childish urges kicked in. I got them good, they surrendered in defeat and left me alone. I watched everyone around me play laughing having a good time, i felt so alone. I missed the Smashers who left, but theres nothing i can do about it.

I got out about half an hour later and dressed to leave. The shuttle would be leaving soon so most of everyone had already gone and dressed. When i went to the shelf where i put my things a shiver creeped up my spine. Someones watching me. It was weird enough that there were no other people in there but, a dark room with flickering lights really gets to a person. I quickly dressed and ran outside to wait.

When i ran over to the shuttle stop no one was there. It was midday i was alone at a creepy hot spring and about fifteen miles away from the hotel. I didnt want to wait to see who or what had been watching me so i bolted in the direction of where we were staying.

The run was long and i had to stop about fifteen times to catch my breath. When i walked into the lobby it looked like some kind of celebration going on.

"Marth!" Pit stated as he dashed over.

"I was wondering when you'd come join us. Were you asleep?"

"huf… I… was left at the hot springs!" I barely managed to speak still out of breath.

"Wait? You were left? Well that explains a lot... " A weak chuckle escaped his lips and i glared.

"Well Marth someones joined us again!"

"Again? Who?"

"Dr. Mario!" I stood there in shock for a moment until my stomach made an awful noise. I gave in and walked over to get some food, and say hello.

After i had eaten my fill i went over to say hi to Dr. Mario. "Hey."

"Mama mia! Its-a marth!"

"Good to see you too?"

"I-a haven't-a seen you for five-a years!"

"Five years? We only saw each other when you left two days ago."

"But Marth, you do realize that the time zones are different?" That was Rosalina, the know it all.

"No i didnt…"

"And did you know we've already been gone two weeks in the Smash realm?"

"N… Did you say already two weeks?!"

"Yes but, its different for every realm. Like how been gone for only what felt like two days for us was five years where he lives.

Dumbfounded i stood there staring at the ceiling for a minute. I decided i was tired so i said goodnight and went up to my room.

**Done! Sorry it took me so long… I was, um, busy… And i forgot that came back in the new game… Criticize as you will but at least hes back. Im going to do more character structure on everyone else as well not just Marth. But now you've got a really good idea on what kind of person he is. I hope you are enjoying my story so far. Have a spectacular day!**

**Question: Have you ever been to a creepy hotel or attraction?**

**I still need pairings!**

**Review, follow, favorites are welcome. **

**P.S. Reviews, follows, and favorites help motivate me to write faster.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just learned that its against the rules to interact via reviews. So PM me for your pairings. And i know i've been rushing th story but i've never written anything like this before so ya... I'll definitely add your suggestions!**

**Sorry that you thought this would be an actual chapter…**

**I just like messing with you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I might not update as often anymore. I have hardly anytime to write. I'll do my best to keep up with time. Im very grateful to those reviews you've been giving me. I thought I wouldn't get any. Thanks to all of my followers and favorites!**

**Disclaimers: Don't own any of the characters**

**WARNINGS: NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHING, CREEPS!**

**I just found out that doing your own personality and such is OOC not OC. It was also a typo. If you're a guest i think reviews are fine to interact. I got on today and freaked out i didn't know i had so many reviews! I love it! I love you guys!**

**Starts out as third person. **

Chapter 5

Pit woke up the next day to comotion. Everyone was getting the rest of their stuff together to leave for the Smash mansion. Honestly two days was not a long enough stay, at least for Pit. After Pit had packed his things he went looking for Pitoo. He found him eating pancakes and sausage.

"Pitoo come with me to get some souvenirs!" Pit begged.

"No way Pistain! I dont wanna get left behind. And besides... I wanna finish this pancake." with a sigh Pit went off to find Marth.

When Pit got to Marths room he knocked loudly and impatiently.

"Marth! Come get souvenirs with me!" no response came so being Pit he swung open the door.

"Marth! Get up sleepy head!"

Pit barged in and proceeded to walk over to Marths bed. There was a lump under the blankets moaning.

"Come on its already nine!" Pit yelled this as he ripped the blankets away from a sleepy Marth.

A moan came from the sleeping Marth and he sat up in a daze.

"Pit?" The ex-prince mumbled. "Do you realize how exhausted i am from yesterday?"

"Yeah, but i really want to go get some souvenirs. And were departing at eleven, so i wanted to get a couple things before then. And..."

"Pit" Marth cut him off "get out."

"Well sure but i just..."

"Do you want me to get dressed or not?" Marth asked in an annoyed tone. Pit nodded and happily left the room.

Outside of Marths room Pit paced along the hall, waking the rest of the sleeping Smashers. Ike came out of his room with an annoyed look on his face and grumbled something as he headed to the bathroom. At one point Peach came out and started to nag which made some of the Smashers poke their heads out of their rooms. Finally Marth came out dressed with his suitcase in hand.

"Shall we Pit?" Marth said while locking his door.

"Heck yes!" Pits fist zoomed through the air and stopped when his arm could not stretch any father. Peach sighed and went back into her room.

Pit was full of energy that day. Pit was happily jumping ahead of Marth on their way to the gift shop. When they got to tbe shop Pits eyes widened, "they have so many cool things here! What to get what to get..." Pit th d n walked off leaving Marth alone.

As Pit wandered around the gift shop he picked out some things he liked and a whole bunch of candy. As he checked at he glanced at the wall clock, it read 10:59. Pit happy face turned into a worried one. Where was Marth?! They were going to miss the teleport! Quickly he grabbed his things and searched the store for the bluenette. Hopelessly Pit called out his name "Marth? Were going to miss the teleport!" Pit had to make a choice either keep looking for Marth or race to the teleporter. Pit ran out of the gift shop. He was running as fast as his legs would let him, when he felt an intense pain soar through his head. Pit collapsed to the floor in pain grabbing his head and groaning. No one else was around to see, Pit blacked out and two shadowy figures emerged from the shadows and Pit was gone.

**OH NO! Pit! heehee i wonder what will happen next…. **

**Sorry for being so slow! **

**Thanks again for the review follows and favorites! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I finally got around to writing! Yay! **

**I will be making a couple chapters before posting one so that's also why it's been a little slow... Also I um, have been way busy with school. So YA!**

**Disclaimers: DON'T OWN NINTENDO OR THESE CHARACTERS! Sadly...**

**WARNING: there shall be some um things.**

**Thanks again guys! **

Chapter 6

Once Marth reached the teleporters location the first thing he did was look for Pit. He asked some of the other Smashes if they saw him.

"Hey Samus!" Marth walked over and gave small smile before he asked her a question.

"Oh, hi Marth. What's up?" Samus responded.

"Well I kind of lost Pit..."

"That's awful! Where do you think he is?"

"Well I thought he'd be here. I saw him last running out of the gift shops door."

"Well I haven't seen him since yesterday. Sorry."

Marth sighed, "well thanks anyway."

"Hey I can help look. I'm sure we all can considering he is part of the Smash Family."

"You think they'd help?"

"Of course!" Samus' eyes beamed with joy, "I'll go ask the others to help, you keep looking!"

"Sounds good," Marths face brightened a little and a grin grew on his face. "I'll keep looking then!"

"Good luck!" Samus called as Marth ran off to look for the angel.

Samus started to talk to Mario about the situation.

"Oh no!," Mario shouted, "that's-a awful! I'll make an announcement-a!" Samus nodded as Mario walked over to where most of everyone was gathered and whistled.

All their heads turned and mouths closed, ready to listen.

"I have-a some awful-a news!" Some gasps were heard.

"Pit has-a gone missing!" Murmurs broke out amongst the others.

"What could have happened?" Peach asked.

"We don't-a know!"

"What are we going to do?" Samus asked Mario.

"Hmm, good question."

"Mario," Lady Palutena called. "Would it be alright if I go and search for him?"

"Of course. But-a first we need to form-a search groups."

"Oh, alright." Palutena's face saddened as she said this.

"After a while there were ten different groups searching for Pit. Lady Palutena, Dark Pit, Link, Ike, Lucas, and Lucina had formed a group to look for Pit.

"Where are we even going Palutena?" Dark Pit asked.

"I don't know exactly but I can sense a slight trail from Pit." Palutena informed the dark winged angel.

"So basically we're following thin air." Dark Pit huffed loudly, "if Pits injured than something could happen to me!"

"So you're only concerned about your own well being?" Link said while sighing.

"Well yes, I don't want to go into another coma."

"You're hopeless Dark Pit," Ike mumbled.

"Whatever let's just keep looking. "

They continued their search for Pit looking under rocks, at the hot springs, every kind of place Pit would go.

"This is hopeless..." Lucas sighed in defeat and popped his bottom on the nearest bench.

"I don't think it's hopeless, Lucas, but we should take a break." Link said as his sat down next to Lucas.

"I guess a break is in order," Lady Palutena admitted. The rest of them sighed and sat down somewhere. Ike sat on a decorative boulder and Lucina joined Link and Lucas on the bench. Dark Pit started to pace back and forth, and back and forth. Lady Palutena had been following his movements with her eyes and finally groaned in frustration. "Pittoo you're making me dizzy."

"Huh?" Dark Pit stopped paving and was pulled back into to reality before responding. "Oh, sorry."

"Your either really worried about Pit or your really sick to be saying sorry and spacing out like that. Plus not complaining about your nickname," Paletena commented.

"W-worried?! What would make you think that?!" Dark Pit turned his head away quickly.

"You really are worried, how cute!" Said Palutena jokingly.

"Shut up!" Dark Pit said annoyed. The others giggled at the two.

Link stood up stretching his arms. "We should start searching again."

"Yeah," Ike replied standing as well. The rest followed suite and they started off again.

A couple minutes into walking Lucina spoke up for the first time. "Do you think he could have been kidnapped?"

For a moment there was silence then Ike practically screamed, "you're right! Why else would he have been gone so long!" Lucas jumped at the sudden out burst.

"You think we should let Mario know," Link suggested.

"Probably," Ike said.

"Ike, you, Lucas, and me will go tell Mario. You guys should keep looking." Link commanded.

"Sounds good to me," the Goddess of Light said agreeing with Link.

"Split up," Link said, they went their separate ways. Link and the others ran off to find Mario while the others continued to search.

"Wait a second!" Palutena shouted, "I feel something!"

"What?!" Dark Pit nearly screamed causing Lucia to jump.

"Well I can't exactly describe it but it feels like Pit, we must be getting close."

"I get that you can connect to Pit, but I'm pretty sure I would notice something like that. We're more connected than you are."

"Maybe Pit just likes me more." Palutena said jokingly.

"Youre so-" Dark Pits sentence was cut short.

"Im what?" Palutena turned around to look at Pittoo to see him fall to the ground with a thud.

"P-Pittoo!" She ran over to his side along with Lucina.

"What happened?" Lucina said, kneeling on the ground by Palutena.

"I-I dont get it. Has something happened to Pit?"

_Silence_

"P-Pitto answer me!" Palutena screamed shaking the now unconscious boy.

"Palutena!" Lucina yelled forcing the Goddess to stop shaking the angel. "We need to stay calm."

"I know but, I don't want him get hurt, like Pit could be…"

Lucina sighed, "well it wont help anyone if you cause brain damage to Dark Pit. And im sure Pits fine. We just need to stay calm."

Lady Palutena took a deep breath, "you're right. Im sorry for being so rash."

"I understand, we should wait for the boys to get back."

"Alright."

They sat on a near by park bench, waiting. They had been waiting for

a while now when they heard a little moan. Immediately both of their heads turned to Dark Pit. Palutena rubbed his head, "are you ok, Pittoo?"

"Thats… not my name."

A wave of relief washed over Palutena, she grabbed his head squishing him in a hug.

"Im so glad your ok! I was so worried!"

"Great, can you release my head now?" Dark Pit said trying to get away from the goddess.

"Oh! Sorry."

She let go of the dark angels head smiling.

The mood grew serious again as Dark Pit uttered these words, "why did I suddenly faint like that?"

"Well Palutena thought thinks that something happened to Pit." The bluenette piped up.

The green hair goddess sighed, "it had be really serious to have affected you like that. Lets hope Pit is okay."

**Wow. im so sorry guys. i really need to update more often. i have just been behind on school work. So you know, grades before stories. Right?**

**Thanks for waiting so long! I will try to update quicker! And just a note, Im going to be rewriting this story. It will be posted as a different story. Same title and story line. The story will change a little though.**

**Thanks again! Review, follow, fav!**


End file.
